narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hikaru89
Hello! Hi everyone! If anyone have any questions, critics, requests, or simply want to chat, feel free to leave a message and I'll reply asap. I'm a pretty cheerful and hiperactve person and very talkative, so I apologize already if I talk too much. ORZ. Please don't forget to use the signature buttom so I can go to your talk page to reply. Thanks ^^ Hikaru89 (talk) 01:27, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you everyone that supported me to become an Admin! I appreciate a lot! Arigatou Gozaimasu Currently really busy with final projects, a conference trip, and other stuff. Feel free to leave any message, but please be patient if I don't reply right away. I will probably be back to active editions in december. Messages (questions, suggestions, critics) Ano. Congratulations on becoming Naruto Couples Wikia Admin. I have a request, something I'd like to ask. Um. In the rules, you've stated art in the gallery....I was wondering if it'd be alright to add in my own fanart? Couse I make them and then delete them. An example of the art I can do is my Len picture on my wall...Anyway...Um yeah^^ That's it..Buffypet (talk) 16:12, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Heyy Hikaru^.^ Gomen. Don't mind me. But do we must add the owner's name onto the photo's name tag(Like in Gallery) I've tried looking for the photo's that originally come from deviant art and etc and blah blah blah. The thing is that the Gallery doesn't look as "pretty" anymores. *Sniff* *Sniff* Take a look at my work on the SasuSaku page. Mami-Chan (talk) 18:04, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *GASPS* How'd you do that? o..o Is there a shortcut on to doing it? Mami-Chan (talk) 02:12, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Hai there hikaru-San><. Ano, I'm still new here so I was wondering if you could give me a few pointers?? Also I wanted to know if you were older than so i can address you formally :]. Gomen for disturbing you byeeee^^ (TotoroLover (talk) Hi, Hikaru-chan. Yeah, uhm, I just edited the Kakaanko page (because Kakaanko12 made one), but do we add cosplay into pages? I've never seen cosplay in any of our pages, and now Kakaanko has one. Okay, if you don't want it in, then you can take it out of the page! (Skygal648 (talk) 13:03, August 12, 2013 (UTC)) Hmm, Hikaru-chan, I wanna ask you a question about the thousand badges. What are they for? I just got one saying that I have 8,000 edits. I HAVE NEVER GOTTEN TO THAT FAR ON EDITS! I see that you have some. Yeah, because I have that weird badge now that I feel like I didn't earn them. Now I have as much points as you XD. P.S--Am I asking you too many questions? Sorry for you. Baka me. Thanks! (Skygal648 (talk) 00:15, October 3, 2013 (UTC)) Hello! Thank you for the welcome, and I sincerely apologize that I've broken some important rules. In all honesty I'd admit that I wasn't even aware of it, which is my completely my fault. Anyway, please feel free to let me know what I need to remove/modify in the GaaNaru page, if there's anything. Firecrawler09 (talk) 02:49, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Firecrawler09 please change that picture because I dislike obio naruhina everything is perfect but there are other images far better than that which is there so please let that image seems more tender than the left voice.jonathan uzumaki Hmm...I think I already do. Well, on the picture's page anyway. but if you want me to do it on the gallry itself, then I will. Oh, what I meant about the Picutre page, it is, like, when you click the pic, right? If u look, then the illustrator's name should be there. If I am getting this wrong, then please tell me what you and SSK-chan are actually meaning when you want me to credit illustartors. Thanks! (Skygal648 (talk) 01:15, October 30, 2013 (UTC)) Oh, okay. Thank you for clarifying with me! (Skygal648 (talk) 01:29, October 30, 2013 (UTC)) Random Talk Hello Hikaru-San. Thank you so much lol Yes, it's Len. He's my favourite Vocaloid ^^ I love your work on here^^ And I hope to see you around on the other Wiki's too Buffypet (talk) 15:41, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Hikaru-chan. I am writing this to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for helping me out making my first page (JiraTsun). I can't explain how much I thank you. Okay. Bye! (Skygal648 (talk) 22:45, August 4, 2013 (UTC I know! Same Here! It came out earlier then usual^^ That Chapter was saddening though> < I wonder if Obito is really himself atm. Because when Minato-sama called his name.. He called out his own name as if he wasn't sure.. I had a little fangirl moment when Sakura and Hinata were talking and then it shows Sasuke and Naruto talking.. Fishy.. Aha. ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 19:56, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hikaru-san, thanks for welcoming me. (Pennycupcake (talk) 12:44, August 14, 2013 (UTC)) Hey, Hikaru-chan, my little sister just joined wikia. (Pennycupcake), and is...well...uh...she's gonna go on forever, so it might take a while to get used to her. She's also gonna follow me around on wikia. Okay, thanks for bearing with me! (Skygal648 (talk) 13:22, August 14, 2013 (UTC)) Hola! You can call me anything you want (as long as you respect me XD) (OrangeCandyPop (talk) 02:13, August 18, 2013 (UTC)) Hi there! I see you are the admin of this wiki, so congratulations! I've been waiting for someone to create a wiki page for Naruto couples. I may be new here but I have experience in other wikis mainly Fairy Tail Couples Wiki. There, despite are lacking number of active users, it's neat and follows a certain format. A table with all the information of the couple, on it's left side is a short description of it, next is the couples individual appearance and personality, after is their history, then their relationship with one another, next is their interaction with one another including moments in the OVA and movies, and finally the trivia about the two. The gallery is posted in another page with the scenes from the manga, anime, fan arts, and even arts from the creator himself. The contents would look something like this: *About Character A and Character B **Character A **Character B *History **Character A's History **Character B's History *Relationship *Synopsis **Part I ***Arc A ***Arc B ***Arc C **Part II ***Arc A ***Arc B ***Arc C **Movie ***Movie A ***Movie B **OVA ***OVA A ***OVA B ***OVA C *Trivia *References Hope this can come in handy. :) 02:14, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Suerte17 Hello there! I'm the founder and former admin of this wiki. I just wanted to thank you for taking on the role of administrator since I was so inactive. The wiki seems to be growing more and doing much better under your care. Keep up the good work! (: Suerte17 (talk) 21:01, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello thank you, I'm a huge fan of Naruto.and I follow the Manga,and not the Anime because I HATE fillers,adore of Naruto Pairings, bay and Thanks.Rin (talk) 22:25, October 14, 2013 (UTC) NaruHina Profile Picture Polls Talk Hmm.. The NaruHina polls? I'm thinking of more that we pick the top 10 we like and then ask the users/editors to vote out of the 10 which one they like first.(Everyone gets three votes since we don't have a lot. Haha. But it's if you want to^^) And later, when everything is narrowed down, we pick the top 3 and put it on the poll on the main page asking Wikia Contributor's opinions. We should also set a deadline date as well. Like... NaruHina Profile Picture Poll- Vote your Favorite ( Oct 18-Oct25 ) Something like that. Haha. ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 15:06, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Ahaha. I just added my 5 because I was interested in adding my own onto the poll. But no. We pick 10 photo's that we like and agree on( We can do this by e-mail so it will be more private ). And yes. I do agree that we should put Jonathon's since he was the one who started it^^ Maybe we can put it on the top 3 instead since he really wanted it to be the main one. So we can do Top 2 or Top 3 and just make it 4^^ ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 20:36, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Hmm.. Hikaru-san. I think we should have a deadline date for the Naruto Profile Pictures. Since the amount is getting pretty large^^ When do you think we should go about deciding on it? ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 02:24, October 21, 2013 (UTC) You did? Ahaha. Gomen^^'' I'll check it out then. ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 02:38, October 21, 2013 (UTC)'' Haha. Alright then Hikaru-san, I sent you my reply just recently. And no problem at all, I'm happy to help^^ Hey there,Hikaru-san! I'm currently in the process of making the favicon for our wikia,and I need your help in chosing the heart to put the Konoha symbol in. Do you have any preferences? Just send me the pic of a heart you want me to edit and I'll be done in no time! ^^ Harunoism (talk) 19:12, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Help Oh I see, then let me lend you a hand with this, I've no problem at all! Natsue (talk) 23:22, October 21, 2013 (UTC) No need to thank Hikaru-chan u v u/ hmmm so let me see if I've understood well and I'll translate it to spanish for him: You and SSK-chan will chose 10 pictures from the ones suggested by the users. And in a poll, people will have to choose 3 of them, to later be put in the big pool that will decide the profile picture right? But since Jonathan was the one to suggest the change, he will be allowed to add another picture to this last poll. I'm right? Natsue (talk) 00:14, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Great! Should I tell him in the profile picture thread or in his talk page? Natsue (talk) 01:11, October 22, 2013 (UTC) HI Hi Hikaru thanks for you comment and sorry for it the Copyright Act and I didn't know (talk) 22:59, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Ok i got that but its hard to keep track with every owner and most of the pics i uploaded are from facebook.if we are gonna do that to every pic then the galleries would barely have 10pics as most owners are hard to find and barely even respond.how do u want me to give credits?write on every pic description who the owner is?cause i notice that nobody does that not even u. --Natalieuciha (talk) 18:39, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ok so i saw in some pics u keep the original description but so do i..did u really mean i should ask for the owner's permission to post them?cause it will be very hard to keep track with every one of them and some of them dont even respond to messages or they dont care..and if u will ask me to delete those with no owner then we will have to delete huge chunks from the galleries as most uploaded pics dont have copyright or descriptionNatalieuciha (talk) 19:12, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ok its not a big deal for me to give credits to the owners.from now on and ill try not to upload anymore pics which dont have an owner and of course i will give credits .but it will take me some time to find the owner of the most recent pics ive uploaded..i didnt knew that until now so thanks for telling me.Natalieuciha (talk) 19:58, October 27, 2013 (UTC) If u realy want to that,you can do it altough i should be the one responsible for it.i dont have so much time in my hands lately,and in my sparre time im focusing mostly on editing the narusaku page and doing research.therefore i cant guarantee u i can find all owners in one week ,as since joining this wiki ive uploaded over 130 pics ,but i can guarantee i will do that to the most recent ones.so yea sry about that and thanks for understanding.Natalieuciha Addition to Confessions/Promises Quotes? Hey Hikaru-san. So I've been thinking about adding the quotes of the character's confessions/promises into the pairing's pages into the evidence section ( Like what I already did to the SS page and ObiRin page ). If you wish to decline, then I'll delete them^^ Thank you for your time. ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 00:23, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Adding an additional section just for quotes might work; for a lot of wiki's have that same MoS^^ I think it'll work fine. It'll also allow things to be more organized in my opinion. Haha. I see. Then I must confess, I was using a couple quotes on the SS page. Lmfao, Gomenasai^^ I'll re-edit it soon. ( I think I also added it to the NH page.. I'm going to need to recheck^^ ). Thank you for your time. P.S. I think it'd be more appropriate if we add it underneath the "Evidence Section". But above it is fine as well. ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 00:40, October 30, 2013 (UTC) hola amigo te hago una pregunta si naruto no llegase a quedar con hinata con quién querrias que se quede y con quien hinata si esa persona quedara con naruto por favor contesta sos mi primera esperanza de que halla otro naruhina como yo. Is that so far I did not find another naruhina like me who prefer to see hinata disappear from the series if not seen with naruto's partly because I'm only good but sad because I'm the only thing I see as another naruhina punctuate on youtube a video that is not a problem naruhina think not? sorry yo también use translate porque no entendi For the Profile Picture Poll, I suggest we leave it be and let the other users cast their votes because we already picked the top 10^^ ..Just 2 more days until the Top 3 are decided!! And no, not above the among the fans section. Haha. I was thinking more that it'd fit underneath the evidence section( It'd make more sense because it is also kind of "evidence" as well^^. We should make rules that the quotes must hint something about their relationship and it does not always have to consist of the two characters, but it can also be characters that talk of the two or etc) and I do like the Free Wiki's MoS as well. We can add that. ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 22:34, October 30, 2013 (UTC) About the Quotes. I completely agree w/ you. One's that are officially made by Kishimoto Masashi and not the Animators. I'm thinking that we should also move the Databook's in there as well; as they are also quotes from Masashi. Tabs? I think I've seen that on many other wiki's. Honestly, I seriously think that if we are able to find how they are made, we should link the Galleries to the couple's page. Similar to the Fairy Tail Couple's Wiki( They are very professional in my opinion ) http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/Gruvia/Image_Gallery ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 19:25, October 31, 2013 (UTC) I think it's best if we close it now since today is the deadline^^ Already..? Ohh. I was just about to count them. Btw. I'll be changing the Wikia's layout back to it's original form. Or should we instead give the Wikia a unique layout like the FT wikia? ( Gomen. Their works are just so professional and beautiful^^ ) . ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 15:54, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Oh! Ok! Sorry! I didn't know! Ok ok! I will delete the pictures that I just uploaded and I will upload it again if I find the credit! Sorry! esta me gusta mucho es tan kawai y linda Profile Picture Hi! Michiyo here! I found the picture in a website called pixiv.net! The credit owner of picture 2 is soda. Heyy Hikaru-sama^.^ So I was thinking that maybe we could give this wikia a more NCW feel by giving it a more colorful background. Like we change it into something that has today w/ the Naruto pairing's Mami-Chan (talk) 23:10, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey hikaru,i wanted to ask u if i can add the interaction between charasuke and hinata from the road to charasuke exclusive dvd as an unnoficial evidence to the sasuhina page..i think it is an evidence because charasuke thought she likes him and accepted her feelings also saying 'whats this strange feeling'?i can put the link for reference i need ur opinion since ur the admin.i kno u said ur busy so i would apreciate if u would take time to answer my message.bye! Natalieuciha i kinda expected this answer,thats why i wanted to ask first before making any editions...i only disagree with u about sasuke being atracted to ino...idk what translation have u read,but u missunderstood...ino used the mind transfer technique to prevent sasuke to discuss with sakura privately..sasuke had no idea ino was in that body..i wont say that he is atractde to hinata since he only says come here ,ill accept ur feelings but hearing that heartbeat and him saying i have a strange sensation makes me think otherwise...but dont worry i wont add it if u say so...but i think a page for rtn sasuhina would be nice since its the most popular fanon pairing on this wikiaNatalieuciha (talk) 17:49, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hikaru89! Michiyo here! Uhm...I was wondering, well I know this is weird but there are quite many fans like me ship "ItaSasu" so can you add a "ItaSasu" page? We all know that they are brothers but I don't know why we, ItaSasu fan like to ship them together ^_^ Since you are the admin here, I was thinking on asking you about this! Here is some info of ItaSasuMichiyoChiba (talk) 18:18, November 8, 2013 (UTC) so sasuke suddenly feeling atracted to hinatas personality which was in fact ino's means theres a chance that real sasuke would be atracted to real hinata ? also u said that rtn sakura would hit sasuke...thats actually prety obvious since rtn characters are foreshadowing traits of sakuras personality..she didnt like sasuke at all ,thats why sasuke tried to get her because she was the only girl who didnt fall for him..besides hinata..in fact theres heavy hinting that rtn sakura and memna were actually very close and bonded because of this evidence hinata saying Hinata: No. This time, I'll say it loud and clear. I can't tolerate it if she gets closer to Menma more than she already have. '' '' Ino: That can't be it, right?! Because with Menma-kun, Sakura-chan, you ... Ino:And I want Sakura-chan to be happy. As I thought, the one who matches that girl the most is... the boy who's so much alike to Minato-san... the gentle Menma-kun. Natalieuciha (talk) 18:59, November 8, 2013 (UTC) i think my inner fangirl was trying to use ur logic to extract an evidence from all this drama cd..i guess ive missunderstood things then..sry bout thatNatalieuciha (talk) 20:21, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hmm...whats wrong with NejiHina? Neji and Hinata are just cousins not sibling so is normal to have NejiHina article. I don't see anything wrong with cousins couple. Everybody have no problem with the cousin interference. In fact, chinese are ok with it. My friend cousin married with his other cousin too. Anyway, ok! I will wait for you to do the "ItaSasu" article ^_^ Thank you MichiyoChiba (talk) 12:46, November 9, 2013 (UTC) hi sry for spamming your talk page,but i want to ask can we upload gifs in the articles?..and speaking of gifs i changed my profile pic and the gif is not playing..why's that?..ive seen that on other sites gifs on profile pics work,why wouldnt work on here tooNatalieuciha (talk) 08:51, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hikaru! Michiyo here! I have a problem with my avatar! I really can't change my avatar by uploading picture from my computer! I did every step just like what is written in Wikia Community Central (Avatar). I click the "Choose file" button and then I click the picture from my computer but nothing happen! I can only change my avatar by import my avatar from facebook and choose avatar! Why can't I change my avatar by upload picture from my computer?MichiyoChiba (talk) 11:37, November 10, 2013 (UTC) My picture type is JPEG. Oh! Now I know why! The sizes of my picture is 225 x 350. I guess all my picture are above 200 x 200 because I try all my picture but it didn't work. Ok thanks! ^_^ MichiyoChiba (talk) 15:37, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Uhm...I resize my picture using "Paint" but it still didn't work!MichiyoChiba (talk) 16:00, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Ohh don't worry Hikaru-sama. I'm not a huge fan of pink either ^.~ Have you heard of such pairing months/weeks like SS month or NS week and etc? I was thinking we could change the background to celebrate or we can just change the background to a Team 7 photo. Just an idea Mami-Chan (talk) 23:09, November 10, 2013 (UTC) hello would like to add images please thanksDavid hyuga uzumaki (talk) 23:31, November 12, 2013 (UTC)David hyuga uzumaki